


Restoration

by DropKickDisco



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/pseuds/DropKickDisco
Summary: Rio is a nude model
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to write, hoping it will push me to update my other stories. Also, this is probably a one shot, but I do want the kids to meet...

Beth takes an art class and Rio is the nude model. ONE SHOT

Beth walked into the art class, the class Annie had signed her up for. She was carrying her art supplies, nervously looking around at the other students. They were all younger than her, way younger, they were probably closer to Kenny's age than her own. She felt so out of place. She clumsily set up her tools, everyone's eyes on her, or so it seemed. Once she was set up, she watched as the professor came out to the middle of the classroom. He explained to them what they would be learning, and what they would be painting, mostly still life, eventually working their way up. Maybe going on field trips to paint different scenery. As her professor revealed the fruit bowl they would be sketching, she studied the bowl, and then her sketch pad. She hadn't sketched in years, she had doodled here and there, random ones, for the kids. But actual, full sketches, she hadn't done them since she married Dean. Fuck Dean, she thought, leaving her during her last pregnancy. Not only that, but he'd had the gall to ask her to move out because Amber wanted a home. She'd fractured her ring finger and pinky that day when she broke his nose. Annie and Sadie moved in the next day and she threw all of Dean's things out. Now she was getting out there, trying new things, trying to become the woman she was before Dean.

"You know staring at it ain't gonna make it appear, you gotta actually draw it." said a deep, gravelly voice from behind her.

"What a novel idea." she replied tartly without looking at him.

Beth picked up her pencil and began a rough sketch, feeling the stranger's eyes on her, she pressed on the pencil a little too hard and broke the point.

"Could you not watch me." she said, still concentrating on her drawing pad.

"Aww Mami, you're the most interestin' person in here."

Beth turned to look at him and was immediately dazed. His high cheekbones and full lips captivated her, she studied his face and made her way down, a flash of black caught her eye. She realized that it was a tattoo, she could make out wings, but the tilt of his chin made it difficult to see what it was. He was young, definitely younger than her, but not as young as the other students in class.

"I have others."

"What?"

"I said, I have other tattoos. Maybe I could show 'em to you sometime, sweetheart."

"Oh, um, I don't think so."

"What's your name, darlin'?"

"Oh, um, no thank you."

"C'mon Mama, my name's Rio, Rio Mendiola.

"Beth."

“Elizabeth, nice to meet you.”

“Nice meeting you too, but it's just Beth.”

"Nah, Mama, that name don't suit you. You got a regal look to you, Elizabeth."

"Uh, thanks."

"So Elizabeth, this your first time drawing?"

"Um, no, not really."

“C’mon Ma, tell me.”

“I used to be quite the artist, then I just stopped. Lost the passion I guess.”

“Nah Ma, you passionate, I can tell.”

The days passed and eventually, they went on their first field trip to an art museum, their professor pointing out different techniques of various artists. She learned that Rio was the TA and that he was also a very talented artist. He had started tagging early on, but his style evolved and now he created beautiful works. They often grabbed coffee after class.

"You know, I think Claire has a crush on you, you should ask her out, she's adorable."

"Nah, she ain't my type. 'sides I like someone else."

"Oh ok, OH, so like, I think Damian is gorgeous too, is he more your type?"

"He is very handsome, but no, he is not. The one I have my eye on doesn't notice me, unfortunately."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Have you tried asking her out?"

“She ain’t into me.”

“Well, maybe she really is but she’s trying to downplay it. You’re very handsome, and you’re so funny.” 

Beth watched Rio and wondered who he was talking about. She didn’t think she’d ever seen him talk to anyone else besides her and maybe the professor.

“Thanks, Ma, but nah, she ain’t interested.”

The next day that she arrived in class, Rio was nowhere to be seen, there was a sheet covered chaise in the middle of the classroom. Beth looked at it puzzled, they had already ‘mastered’ still life, or so she thought. Professor Jarvis walked into the middle of the classroom and cleared his throat.

“Artists, today we have the privilege to have a live model to sketch and paint. Christopher, if you please.”

Beth watched as someone in a hooded robe stepped up to the chaise, they untied the robe and lowered the hood, as soon as she saw the close-cropped hair, she knew it was Rio. He continued to lower the robe, he was shirtless, he did have more tattoos, in the few seconds it took her to process that he was completely nude, he’d taken the robe off and was reclining on the couch. He lay there, long and lean, leg bent at the knee, elbow resting on his knee. She stared in a daze, stupefied as she went from his chest to his toned abs, to his thighs, and more importantly, what was between his thighs. As she stared on, her mouth went dry as she fixed her stare on Rio’s penis, oh God, that sounded so clinical, dick maybe, peen, eww, that word was terrible. She heard Rio clear his throat, and made eye contact with him, he winked at her, she must have been red from head to toe. She looked down at her drawing pad and attempted to sketch him, she would furtively steal glances at his form, eventually drawing out a rough sketch. She watched as Rio shifted, nervous almost, and she could see a slight sheen of sweat forming at his temples and the tips of his ears were red. By the time she knew it, Rio was tying the sash of the robe around his waist and walking to the back room of the studio. Beth’s blood pounded in her ears as she put her things away, how could she look him in the eye ever again.

“Hey, Ma, that was interestin’. I ain’t never been nervous before. Been doing this for a few years now.”

“You, nervous? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you nervous.”

“Trust me, sweetheart, I felt like I was under a heat lamp, I didn’t know I could sweat that much. You watchin' me was intense.”

“So you still up for lunch?”

“Sure am Mama, let me get my bag.”

Beth quickly gathered up her things. Once she was ready Claire approached her.

“Hey Beth, so ummm, are you and Rio dating?”

“Oh, hey Claire, no, we’re not dating.”

“Ok, just asking, I really want to ask him out and well, I think I’m gonna do it today. Do you know if he has a girlfriend?”

“From my understanding, he doesn’t have a girlfriend, but he did say he was interested in dating someone from our class, but he didn’t say who.”

“Thanks, Beth. Hey Rio, umm, can I talk to you?”

“Sup. Sure. Hey darlin’ you wait for me, don’t leave without me, ok?”

“Ok, I’ll wait on the benches outside if you’d like.”

“Nah, Ma, you can wait in here, Claire and I will talk right over there.” Rio said, pointing over his shoulder.

Beth watched them as Claire blushed hard, she saw her studying Rio as well. Rio looked graceful as ever, calm and collected. His face never showed anything other than, what seemed like sympathy, empathy maybe, like he knew what she was feeling and didn’t condemn her for it. He chucked her under the chin, smiling, and walked away.

“C’mon Mama, let’s get ourselves some lunch.”

“Ok. Bye Claire.”

“Bye Beth, and Rio, thanks.” 

Rio walked her over to her minivan, but before opening her door, he pinned her against the door and kissed her, a sweet, soft kiss, with the promise of more.

"I like you, Elizabeth, a lot."

"I like you too Rio."

"But?"

"But, I feel like you should be dating someone your age. Not some tired housewife."

"Mama, how old you think I am?"

"Twenty-seven?"

Rio threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh Ma, I wish I was. Add ten years to that, I'm thirty-seven."

"Thirty-seven? I mean, are you sure?"

Rio looked at her and laughed. 

"You wanna card me?"

"I'm leaving if you keep being annoying."

"Nah Mama, c'mon, let's get lunch." Rio said, kissing her again.

Once at the restaurant, Beth ordered her usual, and Rio ordered something different every time, as was his custom.

"So Mama, when are our kids gonna meet?"

"Oh, well, tomorrow if you like, we can take them to the park. I mean we have been talking about it for a while."

"Ok, we can get 'em some pizza after."

"Yeah, we can do that. Then maybe after you can model again for me."

"I think that can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Anijade for letting me bounce ideas off of you💕💕💕


End file.
